Simplify the following expression. $ (2 + (7 - 9 \times 2)) \times 6 $
Solution: $ = (2 + (7 - 18)) \times 6 $ $ = (2 + (-11)) \times 6 $ $ = (2 - 11) \times 6 $ $ = (-9) \times 6 $ $ = -9 \times 6 $ $ = -54 $